


Первый ученый год

by Nasta_Blue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue
Summary: Коннор — новый учитель физики и химии в школе №9. Ему выпала приятная и одновременно сложная участь — быть классным руководителем в пятом классе. Из-за этого ему чаще придется видеться с различными учителями, с одними из которых у него сложится дружба, а с другими — настоящая война.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)





	1. Первый звонок

**Author's Note:**

> /Все персонажи - люди/

Раннее утро. На улице стояла жаркая летняя погода, которую так не любят взрослые и дети. Подходя к белому школьному забору, Коннор достал из своего пиджака блокнот, который всегда носит с собой. На одной из страниц он нашёл название класса, с которым ему предстоит работать — 5 "Б". Войдя на территорию школы, Коннор заметил, что асфальт расчерчен мелом на блоки, внутри которых написаны названия классов. Кроме него на территории никого не было, ведь он, как пунктуальный человек, всегда приходил раньше всех. На крыльце, рядом с расставленной аппаратурой, Коннор заметил ящик с табличками. Он поднялся, взял табличку с названием своего класса, и уже собирался уходить, но тут почувствовал, как кто-то резко остановил его за плечо.

— Ну и куда ты это понес? — По форме было ясно, что это охранник, на его пожелтевшем бейджике было неаккуратно написано имя "Гэвин".

— Я новый учитель физики и химии, а так же классный руководитель. Прошу не мешать мне, никто же не хочет, чтобы все запутались?

— По тебе и не скажешь, что ты учитель, — со злобной ухмылкой вытолкнул охранник.

Коннор ничего не ответил. Он резко отдернул плечо и спустился на свое место. Постепенно собирались ученики и учителя. Детей, подошедших к нему, Коннор насчитал 17. Казалось бы, это не так уж и много. Все дело в том, что по стране начались открываться президентские школы, у которых, разумеется, авторитет был больше, масло в огонь подливали терки президента и директора школы, положение конечно нельзя было назвать бедственным, наоборот, школа №9 занимала далеко не последние позиции в рейтингах школ. Директор школы, Элайджа Камски, говорил что секрет успеха — профессионалы своего дела.

Наконец прозвенел звонок. На крыльцо вышел Элайджа, который, если повезет, за весь год появляется в школе раза два. Он начал свою речь:

— Я очень рад видеть вас всех сегодня несмотря на то, что эти слова мне придётся произнести ещё много раз. Вы только перешли в среднее звено, и многих из вас, должно быть, охватывает страх, но это совершенно нормально. По всем вопросам вы можете обращаться к прекрасному завучу, Хлое. Надеюсь, что этот год будет продуктивен как и для учеников, так и для учителей. Ну а сейчас для вас будет показано несколько номеров. После того, как все закончится, учителя дадут вам всю необходимую информацию.

Ещё пару минут на крыльце были показаны различные танцы и песни. Когда мероприятие было названо закрытым, стало очень шумно, ведь все пытались всем все объяснить. Коннор справился с этим быстрее всех, он всегда может быстро и понятно объяснить что-либо. Он отпустил детей по домам, а сам пошёл в здание. Проверив план школы из своего блокнота, он пошёл в учительскую. Там со всеми бумагами пыталась разобраться Хлоя.

— Хлоя?

— А, Коннор, вы, наверное, пришли за журналом?

  
  
— Да, он уже готов?

— Конечно готов! — Хлоя вытянула из стопки нужный журнал и протянула Коннору.

— Хлоя? Могу я задать вам вопрос?

— Да, что такое?

— Я, как классный руководитель заинтересован в хорошей успеваемости своих учеников и хотел бы узнать, не возникнет ли трудностей у них с учителями?

— Ну... Аманда будет преподавать в вашем классе математику, на неё всё время поступают жалобы, но департамент об образовании говорит, что для увольнения нужна более веская причина, чем "взаимная неприязнь". А еще... Тут дверь открылась, и в нее вошла женщина средних лет. Коннор умел анализировать всех людей, и по злобному выражению лица и грубым чертами он сразу понял, что это Аманда.

— Большое спасибо, Хлоя, — проговорил учитель. — Когда там собрание?

— Через пол часа, вы пока можете освоиться в своём новом кабинете. Ровно через пол часа Коннор снова был в учительской. Он видел как в кабинет заходили самые разные учителя. Хлоя начала собрание.

— Ну, я думаю, что все в курсе, что в нашем коллективе пополнение. Надеюсь ни у кого из вас не возникнет с Коннором конфликтов. Насчёт Хэнка Андерсона я ничего не знаю и обещать ничего не могу.

Коннор был немного взволнован этими словами, ведь он не хотел, чтобы его дети страдали из-за непрофессионального учителя.

— То есть, — начал Коннор. — Вы хотите сказать, что знания и оценки учеников могут быть под угрозой?

— Какая вам разница, — вдруг сказала Аманда. — Ученики сами должны заботится о своих оценках и знаниях.

— Они сами должны приводить в порядок Андерсона? — с возмущением спросил Коннор. 

— Хватит! — вдруг крикнула Хлоя. — Давайте разберёмся с этим потом.

Собрание длилось ещё где-то час, все учителя пытались решить различные вопросы. Все начали выходить из кабинета, и внутри остался только Коннор.

— Вы бы не могли дать мне номер Андерсона?

— Я думаю, что это бесполезно, — ответила Хлоя.

— Может, дать вам адрес? 

  
  
— Да, думаю, что это как раз то, что нужно. 

Коннор вышел из школы на крыльцо. Он стоял и пытался проанализировать всю информацию, которую получил за сегодня. Вдруг он услышал, как дверь открылась и закрылась, и увидел пару учителей, которых он видел на собрании. Они подошли к Коннору, и девушка сказала, положив руку ему на плечо: 

— Не беспокойтесь, Коннор, Аманда всегда такая. Наша дочь в следующем году переходит в старшее звено, и мы очень не хотим, чтобы Аманда была её учителем, а уж тем более классным руководителем. Возможно, это неправильно, но мы попытаемся добиться её увольнения. Если хотите, можете нам помочь. 

— Я подумаю над этим, — ответил Коннор и начал спускаться по лестнице. Вдруг он услышал как кто-то громко произнес: 

— Мама! Папа!

Он обернулся и увидел, как пара и, видимо, их дочка обнимаются. У Коннора никогда не было семьи, и эта картина не могла не вызвать улыбку на его лице. Он снова обернулся и пошёл дальше к дороге с целью поймать такси и приехать в дом к Хэнку Андерсону.


	2. Разговор

Такси остановилось у старого одноэтажного дома. Коннор подошел к двери и постучал, но она сразу же открылась. Видимо, хозяин не потрудился ее закрыть. Парень медленно зашел в квартиру и увидел, как человек, сидящий на диване, приставляет пистолет к виску.

– ЭЙ! ВЫ ЧТО ДЕЛАЕТЕ? – Закричал Коннор, когда это увидел.

– Видимо, не сегодня, дружок, - сказал мужчина средних лет, и положил пистолет на стол. Коннор решил не говорить на тему того, что суицид – не выход, и молча подошёл к столу с правой стороны, а не с левой, ведь с левой сидел Сенбернар, и спросил у мужчины:

– Вы - Хэнк?

– Да. На меня, что, заявку накатали? – с ухмылкой спросил Хэнк.

– Нет, я со школы.

– Ещё лучше! Хотите меня уволить — увольняйте, меня там ничего не держит!

– Я по другому поводу. Видите ли, Хэнк, я новый учитель, и на собрании зашел разговор о том, что о вас никто не слышал, а это значит, что вы давно не появлялись в школе, а это значит, что у вас есть определённые проблемы, которые могут помешать успеваемости моего и не только класса, -проговорил он спокойным голосом.

– Ты у нас значит что-то вроде Шерлока? Ну так слушай, я детей терпеть не могу, и прихожу в школу только если у меня закончится все пиво или деньги.

– Ну, выливать ваше пиво и забирать деньги я у вас не собираюсь, но если вы завтра не придете, я и мой класс будем крайне расстроены.

Несколько секунд Хэнк сидел молча, и вдруг, спросил:

– Припёрся в мой дом, уговариваешь прийти на работу, и все из-за каких-то сранных детей?

– Забота об этих детях теперь моя обязанность, – с лёгкой улыбкой произнес Коннор. Он уже собирался уходить, но дорогу к двери ему преградил пес.

– Эээ... Тихо, песик, я просто собираюсь уйти. Сумо, а именно так звали пса Хэнка, уткнулся головой в ногу Коннора, а тот, в ответ, погладил его по голове. На вид это грозный защитник, но защитник из него, правда говоря, так себе.

– Сумо! Отвянь от него! – прокричал Андерсон, и пес тут же подбежал к хозяину. Выходя из дома, Коннор сказал Хэнку напоследок:

– Очень надеюсь, что вы приедете себя в порядок! Хэнк ничего не ответил на эти слова.

Коннор дошел пешком до своей квартиры, арендную плату за которую, он делил со своими друзьями. Он уселся за кухонный стол, и открыл сайт школы, с целью проанализировать всех учителей.


	3. Учителя школы №9

Все учителя в школе №9, по мнению Элайджи, – профессионалы своего дела. Они все очень разные, некоторые из них довольно-таки странные, но директор никогда не сомневался в своих словах.

Кэра – учительница младших классов, очень добрая и всем старается помогать, на ее лице почти всегда сияет улыбка. Тем не менее, она очень серьезно относится к учебе и оценкам, и если кто-то не сделал домашнее задание, она будет очень расстроена и разозлена одновременно.

Лютер – ее муж, учитель английского языка, очень похож на свою жену, всегда защищает своих учеников.

Когда эта пара только начала работать в школе, Кэра часто замечала грусть на лице одной из ее учениц – Алисы. Покоя ей не давали записки о домашнем насилии, которые все время кто-то оставляет в ящике доверия. Вместе с мужем, Кэра выяснила, что Алиса живет в неблагополучной семье, заручившись поддержкой школы, им удалось лишить родительских прав ее жестокого отца, Тодда. Кэра и Лютер удочерили Алису, и с тех пор, она понимает, как нуждалась в таких любящих родителях.

Аманда – учительница физики и математики, самый строгий и недоброжелательный учитель в школе. Ее девиз: «Я не прощаю, я жестоко наказываю». В конце года или четверти, к ней стоит толпа бедных учеников, которые стараются исправить свои оценки, и лишь немногим это удается. Аманда ненавидит всех, а все ненавидят Аманду в ответ. Ученик, который додумался достать на контрольной работе шпаргалку, в школе больше не появлялся.

Норт – учительница физкультуры, крайне гиперактивная и кровожадная натура, которой каким-то образом удалось подружиться с Амандой. Дети после ее уроков крайне убитые, и поэтому все ее уроки у каждого в расписании – последние. Раньше она состояла в отношениях с Маркусом, но теперь она одна. Норт достает Саймона, который крайне сдружился с ее бывшим.

Маркус – учитель рисования и истории, который любит огонь, огонь революции. Несложно догадаться, какая тема на уроках истории его любимая. Справедливый и доброжелательный. Поговаривают, что Маркус стал таким, какой он есть благодаря Карлу.

Карл – психолог школы. Он вроде бы есть, а вроде бы и нет, его редко можно увидеть. Однако, он многим помог разобраться в себе, в том числе и Маркусу. Благодаря ему школа стала чуть лучше и добрее. Однако за своим сыном, Лео, он уследить не смог. Лео – наркоман, которого,боятся все подряд. То, что у него проблемы, видно невооруженным взглядом. Каждый раз, когда он появляется в школе, случается какая – нибудь драка. В школу приходит в основном на контрольные, которые благополучно проваливает.

Джош – учитель самопознания. Он яркий пацифист, который старается сделать так, чтобы в коллективе не было никаких конфликтов.

Саймон – учитель биологии, его называют самым добрым учителем в школе. В его кабинете нет мертвых трупов или скелетов животных, ведь он не способен обидеть ни животное, ни растения.

Роуз – еще один психолог школы. В отличии от Карла, она всегда появляется в школе. Роуз прививает всем идею равенства, просит детей не обижать друг друга. После визита к ней, всем становится лучше, она уже много раз помогала не только ученикам, но и учителям. У неё есть примерный сын – Адам.

Ральф – учитель ОБЖ. Это, пожалуй, самый странный учитель в школе из всех. Он говорит о себе в 3 лице и из-за перепадов настроения, бывает, ходит по классу с ножом (конечно, он никогда не сможет обидеть детей, ведь он очень любит их), эти вещи, поначалу, пугают детей, но со временем они проникаются Ральфом, когда понимают, что он ничего плохого им не сделает. Он привык говорить, что в случае голода, всех спасет жженое мясо, даже сделал себе футболку с надписью «Жженое мясо жжет!»

Гэвин – мудаковатый охранник школы, который не пускает детей без сменки, и вообще, ведет себя как свинья. Однажды он предотвратил взрыв школы, вовремя сообщив о бомбе. Пожалуй, это единственное за что его еще держат в школе.

Персонал занимают похожие на друг друга люди с похожими именами – Джерри, Джером, Джеромая, Джерар, Жерар, Жерард и так далее. Многие думают, что это какая-та странная династия, но точно никто не знает. Дети любит школьный персонал, ведь они всегда ведут себя очень по-доброму и защищают их от Гэвина.


	4. Первый школьный день

В свой первый школьный день, Коннор одновременно и волновался, и не беспокоился. Открыв школьную дверь, он увидел, как охранник, которого он встретил вчера, не хочет пропускать девочку из его класса на занятия.

– Без сменки нельзя! – нахальным голосом говорил тот.

Коннор подошел к вахте, и совершенно спокойным голосом сказал:

– Сменка для вас важнее, чем возможность получить новые занятия? С другой стороны, оно ясно, иначе, вы бы не сидели на месте охранника. Эти слова возмутили Гэвина, и он резко поднялся и подошел к Коннору.

– Никак смелость заиграла? Кто-то вчера и слова мне не мог сказать. Вдруг, дверь отворилась и в нее зашли Кэра, Лютер, и Алиса.

– У вас все в порядке? – спросила девушка.

– В полнейшем. Идем в класс, – сказал Коннор девочке. Пока они поднимались по лестнице, учитель спросил: 

– Как твое имя?

– Эмма. Эмма Филлипс.

– Очень приятно, Эмма.

Через несколько минут все ученики были в классе. Когда все познакомились друг с другом, Коннор начал вести урок.

– Я очень рад, что вы все сегодня пришли. Элайджа практикует новую школьную программу, и вам придется изучать физику и химию уже сейчас. Так как вы всего лишь в 5 классе, оценки не будут ставиться за год. Но, это не значит, что вам не нужно стараться. Перед тем, как мы перейдем к обучению, я должен познакомить вас с техникой безопасности. Главное правило – ничего не лизать! А так же, нельзя работать без халатов и перчаток, выливать химикаты на стол и друг на друга. Приборы без моего разрешения не трогать... – когда Коннор закончил огромный список правил, он приступил к уроку. На этом уроке он объяснял, как давать характеристику химическим элементам. Дети слушали его внимательно, и видимо, им все было понятно.

– Так... А теперь к доске пойдет Эмма.

– Ч-что? – неуверенно переспросила ученица.

– Хм... Видимо, у тебя боязнь публичных выступлений, или же просто неуверенность, потому что сказать, что ты не поняла тему я точно не могу. И все-таки, я сделаю ставку на неуверенность. К слову, мы все еще не выбрали старосту, думаю, такая работа как раз сделает тебя уверенней.

– Н-надо! Я хуже всех подхожу для этого!

– Это нам предстоит проверить. А теперь, я жду твоего ответа.

После этого короткого разговора к доске подходили все ученики без промедлений, мало-ли, их проанализируют. Когда прозвенел звонок, Коннор остановил детей и сказал:

– Сегодня я весь день проведу с вами. То есть, буду присутствовать на всех уроках. Видимо, ученики были не против. Далее по расписанию шел английский язык. На данном уроке не возникло каких-либо конфликтов, ведь Лютер крайне доброжелателен к ученикам. Некоторые «сверхразумы» придумали для него прозвище – «Лютый», но поймав неодобрительный взгляд Коннора, сразу же забыли об этом. Действительно, такой учитель, как Лютер, точно не заслуживает каких-то прозвищ.

Следующим уроком была математика. Даже при виде Аманды всем ученикам было как-то не по себе.

– Вы не обязаны бегать за своими учениками, это непрофессионально.

– Что профессионально, а что нет, Аманда, будем решать не на уроке. Не тратьте время зря. Аманда ничего не ответила, и включила ролик, объясняющий новую тему. На доске показался список вопросов, и она сказала:

– Ну, я жду ваших ответов.

Класс молчал.

– Что, не поняли тему? – дети стали переглядываться, не зная, что ответить.

– Может, – прервал тишину Коннор. – Вы сами объясните тему, а не включите ролик, который с задних парт вообще не видно?

– Что мне делать, я решу САМА. К тому же, все всё поняли. Не так ли?

– Да! – сказал весь класс, с целью не получить выговор от учительницы. На некоторые вопросы кое-кто смог ответь, некоторым помог Коннор, но если бы Аманда заметила это, то всем пришлось бы не сладко. Когда звонок прозвенел, все с облегчением выдохнули.

Следующие два урока вел Маркус, учитель истории и рисования. Рисование – предмет, который любят все без исключения. Когда урок начался, Маркус сказал:

– Ну, можете начинать!

– Но что нам рисовать? – спросил один из учеников.

– Все, что угодно! Зачем мне загонять вас в рамки? Рисуйте то, что душа пожелает.

– А что бы вы нарисовали? – поинтересовался другой ученик.

– Я? Я бы нарисовал огонь... Огонь революции!

Дети с непониманием смотрели на учителя.

– О том, что такое революция я расскажу вам на следующем уроке. Творите!

Дети рисовали самые разные картины, кто-то хорошо, кто-то не очень, но Маркус всем поставил пятерки, ибо по его словам «Любое самовыражение имеет ценность» Детям уже не терпелось узнать побольше о революции. Некоторые, конечно, уже слышали и даже знали, что это такое, но у них возник особый интерес к этой теме.

– Итак, дети, революция есть коренное преобразование в какой-либо области человеческой деятельности. Бывает несколько типов революции, и все они случались в различные временные эпохи. Это очень обширная и интересная тема, но для первого урока этого вам будет достаточно. Сегодня наша тема – появление жизни на земле. По этому поводу есть много различных гипотез...

Шестым уроком в расписании был поставлен Труд. На уроках труда в школе №9 дети, до того, как Хэнк ушел в запой, делали не то что на таких уроках делают все, а именно: конструировали модели различных зданий и животных из различных материалов. Такие работы часто выигрывали на конкурсах различных масштабов. Это, пожалуй, единственное, за что Хэнка все еще не выгнали со школы. Когда дети и Коннор зашли в кабинет, Андерсон все-же был внутри. Несколько минут все сидели молча.

– Может, вы начнете что-то делать? – спросил Коннор.

– Да я ничего не должен этим детям!

– Откуда у вас такая ненависть к детям? Быть может, у вас какая-то семейная травма по этому поводу? И все же, это не значит, что дети должны тратить свое время впустую.

– Знаешь, что? Пустое время они тратят на физике и химии, а сейчас мы сделаем то, что действительно будет полезно – нож!

\- Даже и не смейте учить такому детей!

\- Я сам решу, чему их учить, да и что ты мне вообще сделаешь? Хэнк подошел к навесному шкафу...

***

Кэра вела урок, все было как обычно, но вдруг, из соседнего кабинета послышался резкий звук и крики. Дети были напуганы, и она сказала:

– Алиса, ты за главную, я сейчас вернусь. Кэра быстро побежала в кабинет, а когда зашла, увидела, что Коннор отодвигает навесной шкаф с руки Хэнка, который лежит без сознания.

– Кэра! Будьте добры, вызовите скорую! – попросил тот.

– Д-да! Конечно! Алло! Это скорая?..

***

– Норт? Что ты тут делаешь? Разве у тебя не должен быть урок?

– Видишь ли ты, Аманда, на уроке того класса случился инцидент, и их всех отпустили домой.

– Да... Я видела скорую – совершенно невозмутимым голосом произнесла Аманда, поливая цветы в своей каморке.

– Так зачем ты пришла? 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь. Мы говорим о этом каждый год.

– Снова хочешь помириться со своим бывшим? Ясно... Мне нужно с кое-кем разобраться, мы могли бы помочь друг другу. Но главное – придумать умный план.

– В любом случае, я в деле.


	5. Светлая палата и серый дом

Коннор нервно стучал пальцем по стойке регистратуры. Медсестра подошла к стойке, и сказала, что можно идти в палату. Коннор отвез Хэнка в больницу, детей же отпустил домой, заранее попросив их не забывать о домашней работе. Возле входа в палату его встретил врач.

– Не волнуйтесь вы так, все с вашим отцом в порядке.

Коннора очень смутили эти слова.

– Он не мой отец... Я просто его коллега, он получил травму в моем присутствии, и я хотел удостовериться, что его здоровье будет находится в стабильном состоянии.

– В любом случае, этот пациент и не из такого выкарабкивался.

Что это он имел ввиду? Коннор задумался об этом на несколько секунд, но потом сразу же вошел в палату.

В светлой и чистой палате Хэнк смотрелся даже как-то неуместно. Коннор взял стул и подвинул его к больничной койке.

– Вы как?

– Нормально... Чего ты приперся то?

– Я хотел быть уверенным, что с вам все будет в порядке.

Неожиданно раздался гудок телефона. Коннор достал свой мобильник и ответил. Он не говорил ничего кроме «Да» и «Ладно». Хэнк заметил, что его лицо как-то побледнело после разговора.

– Ты чего такой бледный? Блокнотики перестали печатать?

– Нет... Я живу... жил, на съемной квартире со своими друзьями, но они уезжают в другой город, а я не потяну аренду самостоятельно.

Хэнку почему-то стало стыдно, за то, что он так съязвил. Коннор почему-то пытается помочь ему из-за всех сил, и проявляет доброту, а добрым по отношению к Хэнку оставался только Сумо. Этот парень не заслуживает проблемы, вроде тех, как жить на улице.

– Если хочешь, можешь поселиться у меня на диване. Нужно же кому-то за Сумо смотреть. Только ничего не трогай!

Хэнк понимал, что пуская к себе в дом этого мальчишку, он не будет ничего не трогать. Но ему просто хотелось оказать поддержку ему, такую же, как Коннор оказал самому Хэнку.

– Я еще могу убирать, гладить, стирать...

Коннора остановил Хэнк.

– Да, да молодец, хозяюшка, главное Сумо дай поесть. Ключи в кармане.

Коннор взял ключи из куртки, висевшей на вешалке, обернулся, и, с улыбкой, сказал:

– Спасибо, Хэнк.

Коннор может быть очень серьезным и ответственным, но у Хэнка было чувство, что так искренне говорят и улыбаются только дети. По крайней мере, именно так и говорил Коул.

***

Коннор отворил дверь в дом, и ему стало как-то не по себе. Дом был совершенно пустым и серым. В таком любой бы спился. Ну, может и не любой, ведь, когда он зашел на кухню, то увидел спящего Сумо. Он присел на корточки, и сказал:

– Как дела? Твой хозяин поваляется в больнице недельку, и вернется. Я буду жить у вас... на диване.

Сумо открыл глаза. Пару секунд Коннор гладил пса и приветливо ему улыбался. Сумо резко встал и прыгнул на парня, и то не смог устоять на ногах. Пес был довольно тяжелым, и Коннор попытался снять его с себя.

– Ладно, ладно, сейчас я тебя покормлю. Где твоя еда?

Он заметил, что еда для Сумо была довольно хорошей, возможно дорогой, а вот продукты и алкоголь Хэнка были самого низкого качества. Вся выпивка и «Еда» отправилась в мусорку, а в холодильнике на их месте появилось кучу овощей и фруктов, на столике вместо бутылок стоял чай. Коннор даже решил, что с новой зарплатой купит в этот дом фильтр.

Коннор убирался, смахивал пыль, разбирал коробки, много вещей пошли в мусорку. Когда дело дошло до стола, он увидел на нем фотографию. Он поставил ее на полочку в зале, и начал смотреть альбомы. По фотографиям стало ясно, что это был его сын. Коннор стал рыться в документах, больничных карточках и записях. Это конечно, было не хорошо, но на пути к своей цели его ничего не остановит. Когда он во всем разобрался, он одновременно и понимал, и не понимал ненависть Хэнка к детям. Он потерял собственного сына в аварии! Так вот, что имел ввиду врач. Коннор бы порассуждал о этом намного дольше, но Сумо сам себя не выгуляет.


	6. Выписка

Суббота. Утро. Коннор стоял у двери в палату и немного нервничал. Сегодня выписывают Хэнка. Парень планировал навещать его, но подумал, что может показаться слишком надоедливым. Он лишь каждый день отправлял ему фрукты и овощи. Его осенило, что это как раз выставило его в таком свете. Коннор занервничал еще больше.

Из палаты вышел Хэнк, держа в руке огромный пакет недоеденных фруктов и овощей.

— Я вроде не нанимал себе няньку, — с ухмылкой сказал он.

Коннор вытянул пакет из рук мужчины и сказал:

— Вы приютили меня, и я обязан содействовать вам любой помощью.

— Никому ты ничего не обязан.

— Ну, тогда это просто помощь, — улыбнулся его новый сожитель.

К удивлению Хэнка, Коннор умел водить, и приехал на машине. Сам мужчина, конечно, не разрешал ему, но на машине до дома было приятнее добираться, чем пешком или на общественном транспорте.

Когда они зашли в квартиру, Хэнк был крайне удивлен. Если бы он нес пакет, то точно уронил его.

— Коннор! Ты что натворил? — с возмущением воскликнул тот.

— То, что я натворил, называется «уборка», — с детской обидой ответил Коннор.

Хэнк почувствовал, что немного обидел парня, и ничего не стал отвечать. Вдруг из его комнаты выбежал Сумо, который тут же потребовал ласки от своего хозяина.

— Ну, ну, — поглаживая пса говорил он. — Главное, что я не сдох.

Сумо переключился на Коннора, к которому за неделю очень сильно привязался.

Хэнк поплел на кухню, где его ожидало очередное потрясение.

— Коннор! Куда ты дел мою еду? Черт побери, а самое главное, где бухло?!

— Продукты и алкоголь в вашем холодильнике были ужасного качества, к тому же, они бы по-любому испортились.

Мужчина недовольно вздохнул, а Коннор захотел приготовить что-нибудь для своего соседа. Он приготовил... грудку. Куриную грудку. Хэнк терпеть не мог правильное питание, но еда, приготовленная Коннором была на удивление вкусной.

Коннор уселся работать, а Хэнк устроился перед телевизором. Около часа он тыкал на кнопки, но ему надоело. Он пошел на кухню и спросил:

— Чего делаешь?

— Работаю, — ответил Коннор. — Пишу планы для уроков.

— Зачем?

— Все должны делать планы для уроков. К тому же, не буду же я перед детьми стоять и думать, что сказать. Они имеют право получить добросовестное образование.

— Вон оно как...

— Если вам скучно, вы могли бы рассказать мне о том, как работать с детьми. У вас же больше опыта, чем у меня.

И Хэнк начал рассказывать. Он рассказывал о классах, в которых ему удалось быть учителем, о конкурсах и победах... Коннор же все внимательно слушал, не упуская ни единого слова. Когда Хэнк закончил, Коннор сказал ему:

— Вы были... Вы просто хороший учитель. Скоро вы это снова всем докажете. Спасибо за рассказ, я очень многое узнал за сегодня.

— Ты всегда такой оптимист? — с ухмылкой спросил Хэнк.

— Я просто оказываю вам поддержку, ведь вы в ней нуждаетесь.

Хэнк решил погулять с Сумо. Коннор не так бесил его, как раньше. Он оказался очень добрым и целеустремленным, а также... настойчивым. Однако, ему казалось странным то, что иногда парень ведет себя как ребенок, а иногда как машина. Одно другому не мешает? Когда Хэнк вернулся с прогулки, он заметил, что Коннор сидит на кухне. Просто сидит.

— Программный сбой? — спросил Хэнк.

— Я недавно закончил и не знал, чем заняться.

— А это что такое? — указав рукой на приставку спросил Хэнк.

— О, это мои друзья оставили. Думали, что заработаю денег продав, но, к счастью, вы взяли меня под свое крыло.

— Ты знаешь, как играть? А то по телевизору хрень какая-то.

— Ну, пару раз играл.

На приставке были только спортивные игры. Коннор все время обыгрывал Хэнка, и, когда это произошло в очередной раз, Хэнк сказал:

— У тебя что, иммунитет к проигрышам? Хоть раз бы поддался старику.

Коннору почему-то стало стыдно. Еще одну игру он выиграл, а потом поддался, чтобы не показаться подозрительным.

Хэнк очень обрадовался. Прямо как студент, успешно сдавший экзамен.


	7. Энтузиазм

– Время работать! – громко сказал Коннор, широко распахивая шторы.

– Твою мать, Коннор! – недовольно пробубнил Хэнк.

– Нам нельзя опаздывать. У вас есть 10 минут.

Хэнк думал о том, как бы было хорошо поспать до обеда, а еще лучше до вечера, но он почему-то не хотел расстраивать Коннора.

Через 10 минут они вдвоем отправились в школу. Когда Коннор зашел в школу, к нему подбежала девочка и обняла его. Это была Эмма. Дети очень полюбили Коннора, несмотря на то, что иногда он бывает строгим. Самое главное для него – выполнение всех заданий, а когда кто-то их не выполняет, он говорит: «Нет ничего важнее выполнения задания», и даже может поставить двойку.

– Здравствуй, Эмма. Рад тебя видеть.

Хэнк был слегка удивлен. Дети, видимо любят его соседа. Значит они и его могут полюбить?...

От раздумий его оторвала недовольная рожа Гэвина, которая не могла его не обрадовать. Эта рожа могла бы обрадовать, наверное, любого, потому что Гэвин задолбал уже всю школу. Кроме Аманды, пожалуй, которая была довольна тем, что он не пускает детей без сменки, ведь «Правила есть правила».

Следом за ними зашли Кэра, Лютер и Алиса, которые всегда приходят вместе.

– Привет, Коннор, – с улыбкой сказала Кэра. Она повернулась и удивилась, что Хэнк пришел в школу вовремя.

– Здравствуйте, Хэнк. Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть.

– Да, да, меня ожидают увидеть только бутылки.

Хэнк может чего-нибудь еще сказанул, но вспомнил, что здесь был ребенок.

Вся толпа разошлась по кабинетам. Уже установилось постоянное расписание, и у класса Коннора по понедельникам были уроки Химии, Английского, Биологии, Самопознания, ОБЖ, Труда и Физкультуры.

Биология для многих детей стала уроком, где можно поспать без последствий, но большинство учеников не хотели огорчать своего учителя – Саймона. Он старается описать строение животных своими словами, чтобы детям было понятно, и им (да и ему) не пришлось разглядывать скелеты. Саймон слишком любил животных. Да он всех любит. Кроме Аманды и Гэвина разумеется, их никто не любит. Его единственной проблемой является Норт, которая пытается выудить у него способы подкатить к Маркусу, да и просто все время подкалывает.

Второй вариант для сна – уроки самопознания. Джош казался некоторым слишком пацифистическим, но некоторым детям это пришлось по душе. Больше всего Джош на своих уроках говорит о милосердии. В тетрадках нет буквально ни одной записи, потому что дети на его уроках говорят- эта практика нравится и им, и ему.

  
Но есть урок, на котором дети точно не смогут заснуть – ОБЖ. Ведет его немного странный и жутковатый Ральф. «А вот это, дорогие дети, нож! Представляете, как он полезен? Отличный способ для самообороны и приготовления пищи. С помощью него вы можете порезать мясо, и сделать жженое мясо! Ральф считает, что жженое мясо жжет! А вы как думаете?» Ральф, возможно и не думает, что он может напугать детей. На самом деле, он никому не хочет причинять вреда, особенно детям.

На переменах детям и учителям разрешено выходить на улицу (Заборы высокие, а двери закрыты, так что никто не сможет сбежать). Коннор часто выходит на улицу. Сегодня его там встретила Кэра.

– Коннор, это ты привел Хэнка?

– Да, – коротко и ясно ответил Коннор.

– Ты большой молодец. Наверное, это многих усилий тебе стоило.

– Ну, на самом деле нет. Я много узнал о нем. Когда-то он был хорошим учителем. И я уверен, что еще станет.

– Хотелось бы верить...

Кэра не работала в школе, когда Хэнк проживал свои лучшие годы. Она слышала о нем мало хорошего.

– Что насчет нашей аферы?

– О, так ты согласен?

– Да. Аманда доставляет много проблем моим, да и не только ученикам.

– Ну... Я думала о том, чтобы завести шпиона.

– Ты серьезно?

– Да! Кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, кто может быть не заметным, и к кому нет подозрения у Аманды. Или Норт.

– Я думаю, у меня есть этот кто-то. Спасибо за совет. Я расскажу тебе все, что узнаю.

Коннор разумеется, подумал о Эмме. Она идеальный, по его мнению кандидат.

Урок труда. И класс Коннора на нем. Коннора, однако нет. Хэнка никто не заставляет ничего делать. Так может, и не стоит? Но...

– Итак, дети, есть идеи, что сварганить из говна и палок?

Черт. Нельзя так говорить при детях. Или можно?

– Кхм.... Это выражение такое. Основные материалы – дерево.

Многие идеи из предложенных уже были воплощены в его кабинете.

  
Тут руку подняла Эмма.

– Мы могли бы сделать «Башню Халифа», это самое высокое здание в мире.

– Молодец... Эмма.

Эмма мягко сказать, была удивлена этому. Как, впрочем, и все.

– Для начала, нам нужно выбрать масштаб...

Дети были довольны этим уроком. Им действительно было интересно.


	8. Многое изменилось

Очередной учебный день. Очередной урок физики. Но кое-что все-же было по-другому. Аманда впервые сказала свое «Я не прощаю, я жестоко наказываю» классу Коннора. Дети, мягко говоря, испугались. Разумеется, они сразу же обратились к своему классному руководителю. Коннор пообещал обсудить это на собрании.

Многие вещи в школе изменились. Особенно Хэнк. Учителя думали, о том, не подменили ли его, ведь Хэнк становился вполне хорошим учителем. Он даже взялся за проект, активное участие в котором принимала Эмма. Она, конечно, сама поначалу побаивалась Хэнка, но в скором времени поняла, что он может быть очень добрым. Он даже ни разу не кричал на нее. У Хэнка, с одной стороны, было спокойно на душе, а с другой, он иногда все еще сомневался: «А надо ли ему это?» За пару месяцев у него как будто откуда-то взялось двое детей, и если первая действительно была ребенком, то второй был Коннором.

В школе перемена. Все дети заняты своими делами, но большинство идет в столовую. Это же решила сделать и Эмма. Когда она бежала, рюкзаком она задела кого-то. Тот резко взял ее за руку. Она подняла взгляд, и увидела шапку на голове подростка. Эту шапку знает вся школа.

– Думаешь, самая умная? – с рыком спросил у нее Лео.

– Я-я же не специально...

– Все не специально! Ты что? Хотела поглумиться надо мной?

Лео сильнее сжимал ее руку.

– Отпустите, я ничего не хотела сделать!

Эмма думала, что у нее сейчас польются из глаз слезы.

На ее счастье в коридоре оказался Хэнк.

– МАНФРЕД! – крикнул он, явно разозлившись, увидя то, как он причиняет вред бедной девочке.

Эмма вырвала руку, и подбежала к Хэнку.

– Это че, твой дедуля?

– Завались, Манфред. Ты чего-приперся-то? Контрольные? И как ты их решаешь? Наркотиками?

Лео недовольно хмыкнул, и пошел в другую сторону.

– Нарколыга, – недовольным голосом сказал Хэнк. – И как Карл умудрился его таким мудаком воспитать?

Его взгляд упал на испуганное лицо Эммы.

– Эй, ты в порядке? Может в медпункт отвести?

– Да не надо... Я ложку приложу...

– В часа 4 я приду в кабинет, хочу забрать макет домой. Если с тобой все впорядке, можешь мне помочь.

– Конечно помогу!

– Ну, давай, иди, а то каша остынет.

У Хэнка впервые появилось резкое желание накатать докладную на кого-то.

***

– Ваши методы обучения совершенно неправильные! – говорил Коннор Аманде.

– Я профессионал, Коннор. Если ты не согласен с моими методами, значит твои методы совершенно неправильные, - невозмутимым голосом отвечала она.

– С вами совершенно бесполезно спорить, – с ноткой злости в голосе сказал Коннор, и захлопнул дверь.

  
Он спустился на первый этаж, и стал ждать Хэнка. Сегодня должно быть снятие гипса. Он, разумеется не мог пропустить этого события.

***

Хэнк еще раз осмотрел свою руку, и вышел из кабинета.

– Коннор.

– Что?

– Ты чего за мной как хвостик бегаешь?

– Я помогаю вам, Хэнк. Вы же все-таки приютили меня.

– Ну, ты вроде как с самого начала хотел мне помочь. Да ты уже много сделал для меня. А я только диван для тебя освободил.

– Этого вполне достаточно. Мне нравится проводить с вами время. Мы помогаем друг-другу, гуляем с Сумо, играем в видеоигры... Мне кажется, что все эти вещи делают...

У обоих в голове промелькнула фраза: «Отец и сын?», но сказать ее никто не решился.

Коннор на несколько секунд притих.

– Видите ли, у меня никогда не было семьи. Я рос в детском доме. Я думал, что справлюсь, но, мне хотелось заботится о ком-то. И чтоб обо мне заботились. Наверное, поэтому я стал учителем. Мои ученики, стали мне совсем как семья. Потому – что я забочусь о них. И мне показалось, что вы заботитесь обо мне...

– Стараюсь, - с какой-то неуверенностью произнес Хэнк. – Ладно, пацан, мне еще макет нужно забрать.

– Помочь вам?

– Валяй.

Хэнк немного удивился, когда увидел Эмму, стоящую возле кабинета. Но тут же вспомнил, что предложил ей помочь. В итоге, Эмма несла до дома Хэнка лишь портфель, а макет и все остальное нес уже он с Коннором.

***

– Прошло уже столько времени, а мы так ничего и не сделали – с яростью жаловалась Норт Аманде.

– Успокойся, Норт. Нам нужен удачный момент.

– И сколько мы будем ждать этот удачный момент?

– Столько, сколько потребуется.


	9. Конкурс

Наступивший день был, вероятно, самым важным днем для Хэнка за последние несколько дней, ведь сегодня был конкурс архитектурных макетов. Для презентации «Башни Халифа» Коннор выбрал Эмму, и она была очень рада этому решению. На выставке было много достойных работ. Хэнк и Эмма начали волноваться, ведь они запросто могли проиграть. Или все же не могли? Благодаря идеальной подготовке девочки, презентация их макета заключалась не только в рассказе о процессе изготовления, но и рассказ о самой башне. Этой тактикой пользовались многие, но Эмма прекрасно показала себя на сцене, и говорила довольно долго.

– И первое место достается макету... «Башня Халифа»!

Хэнк и Эмма одновременно были и удивлены и не удивлены.

В скором времени вся школа узнала о победе на конкурсе. Многих учеников и учителей это удивило. Но больше всего, это, похоже, удивило Кэру, которая никогда не слышала хороших слов о Хэнке. «Видимо Коннор и Эмма на него хорошо влияют» мелькало у нее в голове. Хэнка раздражало лицемерие некоторых учеников и учителей, которые сразу же начали хорошо к нему относиться. Но он все, же понимал, что сам виноват, что для хорошего отношения ему надо было выиграть конкурс. Хотя... Коннор и Эмма и без этого хорошо к нему относились.

***

Эмма после недолгих раздумий согласилась стать «агентом» для Коннора. После уроков она заходила в кабинет Коннора и рассказывала все, что ей удалось узнать.

– С Амандой дружит Норт.

– Это все знают, – со вздохом произнес Коннор.

– Мне кажется, они не могут просто так дружить. У них, скорее всего, есть какая-либо цель.... Только вот какая, я не знаю.

– Это... Хорошая мысль... Ты большая молодец, Эмма. Постарайся узнать что-либо еще.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Эмма и направилась домой.

***

В очередное воскресенье Коннора снова не было дома. Хэнк привык к этому, но не знал причину, да и его сожитель ничего не говорил по этому поводу.

Сидя на диване, он услышал, как кто-то сигналит на машине. Он выглянул в окно, и увидел машину. А в ней Коннора. Через некоторое время он уже стоял в квартире.

– Я копил почти весь год, Хэнк. Эта машина не новая, но очень хорошая. Мы можем теперь ездить в школу., а не идти. У вас появились лишние полчаса на сон.

– А у тебя не появилось? Ты не спишь что-ли?

Коннора этот вопрос ввел в ступор. Он редко устает, и спит пару часов в день.

– Э...

– Ладно, не буду нагружать твою систему – ухмыльнулся Хэнк и сел на диван, - ты играть будешь или как?

***

– Что-нибудь новое?

– Нет, – разочарованно отвечала Эмма.

– Ладно, ты иди. Меня вызвала Аманда, я пока не знаю зачем.

Эмма послушала своего учителя и вышла из кабинета. Домой она всегда ходила пешком, и хоть это и занимало некоторое время, ей это нравилось.

Она уже сидела дома, но услышала, как в зале ее родители обсуждали какую-то аварию. Она вошла в комнату. У нее словно земля из под ног провалилась, когда в телевизоре она увидела машину, попавшую в аварию. Машину Коннора.


	10. Дело

– Пусти меня сейчас же! – кричал Хэнк, стоя у ресепшена больницы.

– Часы приема окончены, – невозмутимым голосом отвечал дежурный.

– Слушай сюда, – Хэнк резко взялся за воротник халата врача, – этот парень мне как сын, и если ты меня к нему не пустишь, я все кости тебе переломаю.

Видимо, голос Хэнка был настолько убедителен, что его пропустили в палату Коннора.

– Ты как?

– Бывало и получше. Спасибо, что пришли. У меня есть просьба... не могли бы вы присмотреть за моим классом?

– Ты даже сейчас об этом думаешь, – усмехнулся Хэнк. – Присмотрю я за твоими отпрысками.

Пару секунд в комнате висело молчание.

– Не повезло же, да?

– В каком смысле?

– В смысле что ты раздолбал новую тачку.

– Ну... У меня есть страховка.

– Сломал себе что?

– Только руки.

– «Только»? Руки — это не запчасти, к твоему сведению.

– Кости все равно вырастут заново.

– Оптимистично...

Пару минут Хэнк и Коннор говорили о чем-то, но первому не хотелось загружать второго, он и так достаточно натерпелся.

Когда Коннор попал в аварию, Хэнк чувствовал, что у него земля из-под ног ускользнула. Весь мир перевернулся, и он тут же побежал в больницу. Он не могу допустить чтоб еще один дорогой для него человек умер. «Дорогой»? Похоже, Хэнк сам не понимал, как все дошло до этого, но определенно Коннор не был доставучим пацаном, как ему казалось сначала, он был кем-то вроде сына.

***

После аварии Хэнк каждый день отправлял подачки Коннору в виде фруктов и овощей. Своеобразная месть. Или нет. Он сидел за телевизором, когда в его дверь постучали. Хэнк удивился, что кто-то пришел к нему, да к тому-же в воскресенье. Когда он открыл дверь, он увидел Эмму.

– Здравствуйте, могу я пройти?

Хэнк лишь кивнул головой.

– Как он там?

– Жить будет.

– Это хорошо... В общем, я думаю мы должны выяснить кто сломал машину Коннора. Он не мог не справиться с управлением, и вы это знаете.

Хэнк недолго думал, что ответить, ведь он понимал, что Коннор в действительности не мог врезаться в столб по своей вине.

– В детективов поиграть захотелось? Ладно, мне все равно делать нечего. Есть мысли?

– Для начала нам нужно осмотреть место преступления и найти какие-нибудь зацепки. У вас есть перчатки?

Энтузиазм Эммы не мог не порадовать Хэнка.

– Нам блин значков только не хватает, - саркастически говорил Хэнк на «месте преступления».

Эмма возилась возле машины. Было раннее утро, и в округе никого не было видно.

– Твои родители то в курсе что ты здесь?

– Я сказала, что иду делать проект. После нашей победы они только обрадовались моим словам.

– Ясно. Есть что?

– Ничего... – Взгляд Эммы упал на колесо. – Постойте-ка...

Она опустилась на корточки и вытащила что-то маленькое и поблескивающее из колеса.

– Шпилька ...

Хэнк и Эмма одновременно удивились и обрадовались новоиспеченной улике.

– Кто мог додуматься воткнуть в колесо шпильку? Поскорее бы узнать, чтобы сломать ему руки.

  
  
– Пока не знаю, – задумчиво ответила девочку, помещая заколку в прозрачный пакетик.

– Ты, наверное, голодная. На пустой желудок голова плохо работает.

Эмма все еще была в доме Хэнка. Она сидела за телевизором и щелкала каналы. Эмма удивилась, что у Хэнка был вполне полезный салат дома. В телевизоре она увидела девушку, у которой в прическе была шпилька.

– Разумеется! – чуть ли не на весь дом прокричала девочка.

– Что такое?

– Это была Норт! Она носит такие шпильки в волосах!

Хэнк мягко говоря, удивился от такого исхода событий.

– Это серьезное обвинение. Нам нужны доказательства.

– Они будут. Научите меня взламывать замки?

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, и конечно же, весь оставшийся день учил Эмму взламывать замки.

***

На одной из больших перемен Хэнк отвлекал чем-то Норт, а Эмма пробралась в ее кабинет. Она пару минут рыскала по ящикам, и в одном из них нашла маленькую упаковку заколок. Она сделал фотографии и поспешно удалилась из кабинета. На следующий день в школе уже была полиция.

– На каких основаниях вы задерживаете меня? – раздраженно спросила Норт.

– Покушение на убийство. Желаете обзавестись адвокатом?

Норт обреченно смотрела на Аманду.

– Нет. Я признаю вину. Я все сделала.

– Ты? – разъяренно спросила Аманда. – Как ты могла сделать все настолько криво, что тебя раскрыла пятиклассница и трудовик? Вколоть шпильку в колесо тоже самое, что паспорт на месте преступления оставить!

– Откуда вы знаете про шпильку? – с подозрением сказал полицейский. – Вы были соучастницей?

– Я - соучастница? Это смешно. Вы думаете, что Норт сама бы решилась на такое?

– Видимо, вы использовали девушку в своих целях.

– Разумеется.

Только когда на руках Аманды щелкнули наручники, она поняла, что поступила совершенно непрофессионально.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев. В школе все еще говорили о задержке Аманды и Норт. На место Норт поступила Трейси – первая синеволосая учительница. Настал последний звонок, на которой Коннор, к счастью, смог прийти. Он был очень горд тем, что его класс занял 1 место среди всех остальных классов. Кэра и Лютер благодарили Коннора и Эмму, за то, что они избавили школу от Аманды. С Эммой стало общаться значительно больше людей, после того, как все узнали, что она раскрыла преступление. Хэнк попросил, чтоб про него она ничего не говорила.

– Ну, что будешь делать летом, сынок? – похлопав по плечу спросил Хэнк Коннора.

– Попытаюсь найти квартиру.

– С ума сошел? Думаешь я тебя отпущу?

– Хотите, чтобы я остался с вами?

– А то. За Сумо сам будешь приглядывать.

Коннор улыбнулся и обнял своего «отца».


End file.
